


Somebody

by LiinHaglund



Series: Indefinite Pronouns [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asgard (Marvel), F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Nobility, Prison, Racism, Royalty, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: -





	Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> This will make NO SENSE if you have not read Possessive Pronouns!
> 
> My scribbles from 2015-ish on Bestla. I will expand on this later.

Bestla led the two boys by the hand. Not her sons, but hers anyway now, since she was not about to leave a child with the uncivilized little imps of Asgard. She was unused to walking after spending so long in a dungeon, and she was hungry after so long being fed next to nothing. The boys were not much better off, though at least they had not been raped.

Just _beaten_ and made to work for long hours.

If Asgard ever stumbled she swore she would be there to burn it to the ground.

“How much longer?” the oldest boy asked.

“Long,” she answered. They were deep in the woods, which was both good and bad.

“I'm tired,” the youngest whined.

“So am I,” she said. “See if you can spot a tree we can climb. We need to get high up.”

* * *

The small village they reached first took them in with no questions asked. They gave them food and a healer looked them over. Bestla marveled at such a small village having a healer.

“I cannot pay for your services,” she said.

“My services are free,” the healer said. “You must have been away? The royal family provides free aid to the people.”

“We were slaves,” the oldest boy said defiantly.

“No wonder you are so thin.” The healer turned her head back to Bestla. “I can undo the worst of the damage, I can tell it pains you.”

* * *

A week of good sleep, good food and more healing than they had ever received before did all three of them wonders.

They were given food for the journey to the capital and a hunter accompanied them most of the way.

The black stone of Isgard was intimidating.

* * *

Ice was imposing. Not so much in stature, but she had an air about her. She was regal, dominant, in ways the leaders of the shorter races never seemed to be. Bestla told her story while looking away slightly.

“Are you telling the truth?” the Queen asked.

Bestla nodded. “Yes, your majesty.”

Ice nodded once. “I believe you, but then I have heard of this from other sources. One of my daughters will send you back to your mother. Unless you are opposed to traveling by magic?”

“I would be very grateful, your majesty.”

* * *

Finally arriving in her home city Bestla relaxed her shoulders a bit. The boys stayed close, and followed her to her mother's home.

“Mother?”

“Bestla! Where is your father?”

“He was killed in Asgard,” she said softly. It was odd looking at her mother when the bond had long ago broken. Odd to see her eyes without a hint of affection in them.

“Are the children yours?”

“No. They are mine to look after.”

“They have no lines.”

“I know.”

“What a disgrace, and to think you went to the Queen first! Settle in one of the guestrooms until I have had time to deal with you.”


End file.
